


Get Parker!

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Not A Cold Case [3]
Category: Cold Case, The Pretender (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Sequel to Rush Hour - Night and two women, impulses and revelations.
Relationships: Lilly Rush/Miss Parker
Series: Not A Cold Case [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865218
Kudos: 1





	Get Parker!

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. No money was made and anyway, I have no money, so don't sue...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Though I do follow both shows, and just love them to bits and pieces, I don't know enough about the characters or the shows to be completely accurate about anything.  
 **SERIES:** This is a Cold Case/Pretender story and the sequel to The Divine Miss Parker and Rush Hour.  
 **SPOILERS:** Rudimentary show stuff, but nothing specific that I can think of.

**Get Parker!**

  
**By The Raven**

_Did you come to me  
because I dropped off to sleep  
tormented by love?  
If I had known I dreamed,  
I would not have awakened.  
_

_\- Ono no Komachi_

Detective Lilly Rush woke up slowly, stretching out her graceful body and luxuriating in the feel of the sexual echoes that still traveled through her body. This time, she did not wake up alone, rather, lying next to her, in quiet repose, lay the darkly elegant, and beautiful, Miss Parker. Lilly blinked sleep out of her eyes and glanced at the clock that was on top of the end table next to her.

A heady sense of relief washed through her when she saw that it was barely 2 am, meaning that they had only dropped off to sleep a scant hour ago. Dismissing the clock and the steady march of time, Lilly Rush turned her attention to the woman beside her. Miss Parker's face was relaxed and unguarded in sleep, allowing Lilly to examine her in more detail, her fascination for this woman increasing with each heartbeat, each passing moment.

Lilly was unable to resist running her hand lightly over the sleeping face, more than willing to face tomorrow in a comatose state for the pleasure of having Miss Parker open her eyes. Ah, her eyes, so beautiful, engaging, intelligent and cruel. Lilly suspected that Miss Parker did not have a naturally cruel nature, rather it had been borne through circumstance and situation. As if on cue, the dark eyes opened, instantly alert, with none of the sleepiness evident that Lilly had experienced when she had awakened.

Miss Parker shifted in the bed, uncoiling her nakedness and wrapping herself around Lilly with a contented sounding sigh. Lilly returned the embrace, feeling as though she would die from the exquisite softness that was the woman in her arms. Predictably, Miss Parker shifted slightly, freeing her arms behind Lilly's back, her hands reaching for the cigarette case and lighter on the end table next to the alarm clock.

Lilly shuddered slightly when she heard the flick of the lighter, the sound having infused itself with the very being that was Miss Parker, a being that drove her to the edge of madness, only to snatch her back from the edge only to drive her there again. Lilly smiled against a well developed shoulder as she heard Miss Parker set the lighter down and start to concentrate on the cigarette in her hand.

Lilly had never thought that she would be able to tolerate a lover, or even a friend, that was a chain smoker, but like with most things, Miss Parker was proving to be an exception. Lilly felt her body wake up as Miss Parker shifted in her arms, rubbing their bodies, their breasts, their legs together. Lilly moved slightly, bringing her leg higher between Miss Parker's until she was a few inches away from her eventual goal.

Her action did not go unnoticed and Lilly felt a thrill of pleasure when she felt a slight tremor pass through the woman in her arms. Moving her head now, she kissed the exquisitely soft skin above Miss Parker's breasts, allowing her tongue to whorl against the goose bumps that were quickly forming. She trailed her hands along the woman's back, her goal being that Miss Parker would abandon her cigarette before it was finished, and Lilly Rush was known for being tenacious when it came to her goals.

Her hands wandered to the front of Miss Parker's torso, sliding between their bodies and seeking out the other woman's breasts, first with only a slight tease that caused a low groan to escape from the Miss Parker's lips, before her hands became more insistent, and kneaded the soft mounds and tight peaks. Miss Parker groaned in earnest now, her hand reaching out almost violently as she sought the ashtray that was perched on the end table along with everything else.

Lilly smiled in triumph, knowing that the cigarette could not have been more than half finished. The knowledge that the other woman wanted her, more then she wanted her much desired addiction, made Lilly feel aggressive with passion, and she made her aggression known as she sidled down Miss Parker's body, taking one of the tight peaks into her mouth as her hands slid down the long plains of Miss Parker's back to her gorgeous derriere. Sucking on the soft flesh, alternating between the two needy peaks, Lilly squeezed and tormented Miss Parker with her hands.

She was lost, lost in the beauty, the passion, and the person that was Miss Parker, and she knew herself well enough to know that whatever it was she was feeling, it was deadly serious.

Miss Parker's movements became impatient and rough, and Lilly knew that her lover was tittering on the edge of her self control, something that tantalized Lilly to no end. The idea that this self contained woman would lose herself was hotly erotic to Lilly. Moving her head up from Miss Parker's breasts, Lilly kissed the other woman's full lips gently, sucking the lower one into her mouth before kissing Miss Parker with more force and enthusiasm. Lilly Rush had long ceased to be surprised at her seeming endless and limitless ability to respond to this woman, however she was still in awe of it. Miss Parker tore her mouth away from Lilly's, gasping for breath, before the raven haired woman moved her face and bit the corner of Lilly's jaw, hard.

It had been a thrilling revelation for Lilly, this little quirk, the desire to bite. It was fortunate for both of them, that Lilly enjoyed both being bitten, and biting. Essentially, it was a match made in heaven, in spite of the hell that Miss Marker lived in, the the veritable purgatory that was Lilly's existence. Arching shamelessly into her lover, Lilly moved her hands to the front of Miss Parker's body, trailing them along her thighs, around her hips, to the thatch of coarse dark hairs that was at the apex of her legs.

The other woman hissed in response to Lilly's touch, so near to the source of her desire, and Lilly moaned without shame as she felt Miss Parker arch into her touch, forcing her fingers to slide into the hot and sticky wetness within. Lilly felt something in her break when Miss Parker sunk her teeth into her shoulder without control, the silent sound of that something breaking freeing the animal deep inside of the Detective, an animal that had never been free before. Without warning Lilly flipped her lover onto her back, using a move long practiced, but before this, used in situations that were completely unlike the one she was in now.

The response from the writhing woman in her arms was instantaneous, Miss Parker arched up and into her, her fingernails raking across Lilly's shoulders as she pushed down onto Lilly's hand, begging with movement alone, for Lilly to give her what she desired. Wordlessly, Lilly spoke to Miss Parker with her eyes and her hands, allowing the other woman to see into her soul, for long unguarded moments. Then, without warning, Lilly half gently slid first one, then two fingers into Miss Parker's body, feeling the muscular walls around her fingers contract and then expand to accommodate the welcome intrusion.

Slowly, but then with increasing speed, Miss Parker's hips started to move and then the whole woman was undulating under her, sometimes gasping, then moaning, before her breath hitched causing Lilly added a third finger without warning. This action caused a litany of colourful profanity to explode from Miss Parker's mouth and the woman sat up in the bed, grabbing at Lilly as she did so.

The kiss that followed was rough enough, that Lilly tasted blood in her mouth over the faint taste of smoke that was part of Miss Parker's unique flavor. Abruptly, Miss Parker tensed, and then seemed to collect herself for long moments, before a moan so low, that Lilly felt it, rather than heard it moved through her. The strong fingers wrapped around her shoulders tensed for long and wonderfully painful seconds before the raven haired woman relaxed totally, slumping back down to the bed, dragging Lilly with her.

Miss Parker was not a cuddly woman, nor was she touchy feely, not by any stretch of the imagination, not towards anyone. However now, in these few unguarded moments, Miss Parker lay entwined in Lilly's arms, so languid and warm and Lilly felt a part of her heart forever devote itself to the woman in her arms. As the minutes passed in silence and warmth, Miss Parker seemed to come alive once more, her movements collecting themselves and becoming sure once more. Lilly was sure that Miss Parker was the kind of woman who usually got what she wanted, and right now, Miss Parker wanted her.

The thought sent a shiver through Lilly as she felt soft lips and strong hands start to roam across her body...

Later, Lilly reluctantly followed Miss Parker's lead, and rose from the embrace of the bed, from what Lilly had started to regard as their sanctuary, their port in the storm. Showers, kisses, coffee and makeup, punctuated the next little while as they got ready to leave. It was time to go back to their waking words, to reality, versus this dreamscape, where fantasy and possibility had no limits.

Guns were checked, the room was scanned a final time, and then Lilly followed Miss Parker out of the door, gently closing it behind her. The walk down the corridor and the ride down the elevator were conducted in silence, though not a strained one. Room keys were deposited and then Lilly took the lead and led Miss Parker to where their cars were parked. Though it was only hours ago, it seemed like days ago that Lilly had arrived here, a whole lifetime maybe. Silently, the women tossed their bags into their respective cars and turned to look at each other for many long moments.

Miss Parker's eyes were unreadable in the predawn light, but Lilly could still see her and was undaunted by the cool and arrogant facade that the other woman had pulled up as soon as they had stepped out of the hotel room's door. As far as Lilly was concerned, it was all part of the dark woman's charm, and it drew her like a moth to a flame, the shine in the darkness and the danger of the fire excited Lilly to no end. When Miss Parker inevitably lit a cigarette, the act sent an arc of heat through Lilly's body and Miss Parker's all seeing eyes caught it, of course.

The woman stepped towards Lilly, leaned towards her and brushed her lips across Lilly's cheek. Then, without further ado, the woman opened her car door and got in, slamming the door decisively in her wake. For a long moment, Lilly was sure that Miss Parker would simply drive off, but then the window came down smoothly and Miss Parker blew a stream of smoke out before she winked at Lilly and mouthed 'call me'.

With that, Miss Parker started the powerful engine and backed out of the parking lot with expert ease, pausing only to glance at Lilly before pulling away and quickly disappearing into the night. Almost as if she had never really been there, and Lilly has simply dreamed it all up. After a minute, Lilly turned and opened her car door and slid into the seat of her car and as she leaned back she smiled, before she gently adjusted the fabric of her blouse so that the cloth rested more comfortably on the scratches that Miss Parker had left on her shoulders.

Smiling even more broadly now, Lilly started her car and revved the engine, before pulling the car out of the parking space and driving away into the night...

**The End** ****


End file.
